


Through glass

by Overherenow



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 1x12 ep tag, Captivity, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad, Warning: Caulfield horribleness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overherenow/pseuds/Overherenow
Summary: A look through Michael's mother's eyes when she sees her son again for the first time in 70 years.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Through glass

She is lying on her side in her bunk. Her mind is hazy and dull. Starvation, experiments and isolation had long worn away most of herself. Her skin was prickling again like it did sometimes when she was very very lonely. Her people relied upon psychic links to feel truly connected to each other, it was as much part of their language in the same way that humans communicate mostly through body language. She longs to reach out to someone, anyone, but there is something in the walls that stops her from communicating properly and using any of her people's rarer powers against their captors. 

Human’s, she had never had much contact with them only when they roughly grabbed her and took her from her cells for painful procedures. But when she was out of her cell some small amount of her psychic power returned and she could pick up their surface feelings. They hated and feared intensely. In particular things they didn't understand like herself. But there was also a great capacity for love too. The love of a parent, a child, for a lover and for a friend. Truly her people and the humans were more similar than they realised. 

She stirs as a little something tugs at her consciousness. Thinking about love made her think of her son. She sighs it had been so long since she had seen him. She has no idea what had happened to her son, whether he had died in the crash or had been killed by the humans who had come to investigate. All she knew was that he wasn't in the prison with her. And she was glad about that.

She remembers his sweet brown curls and his light eyes filled with humour. His smile, how he had held her hand - grasped it desperately as he was pushed into his pod. She had ensured that it had been placed with his cousins. They had been rich, that she remembered before everything. Enough to get them all good pods in which to travel that is how they survived the crash. She wondered sometimes if he was still in his pod somewhere asleep, still seven and unable to get out. 

A noise at the door drew her awake, she puts on her brave face and opened her eyes. To her surprise it isn’t one of the scientists or one of the soldiers. A young man stands in front of the glass door looking at her, his face crinkled with distress and confusion. He is one of her people, she can tell that instantly there is a sensation that she picks up on that humans do not pick up on. He is too young to have been in the crash and been stuck in this forsaken place for who knows how long. Then something clicks in her brain. This man with his light scared eyes and wild curls.

Her son.

She stands as he stares at her “I know you” she hears him say and she can feel him reaching out psychically to her like he always used to do but she can’t quite connect to him, whatever is in the cells’ walls blocking her. “Why do I know you?” 

He is speaking like a human going straight to sound, his psychic reach is clumsy, childlike, like his language skills had stopped developing around the time of the crash. 

She smiles at him, joy flooding her as she soaks in his appearance. But she is frustrated too, she isn't good at human communication, oh she can understand it just fine but speaking itself is difficult and he probably won't hear her through the thick glass. 

He tries to get her out. He is clever, just like she always knew he was. Resourceful. He is still frowning at her in confusion and she realises that he does not remember her. That makes her sad and a little angry something must have gone wrong with his pod! 

It happens sometimes a pod malfunctions, sometimes they are damaged in crashes sometimes the occupant is in there for too long. Given his apparent age and the age she felt in herself he must have been in his pod a long long time. But even though he didn't seem to remember he also seemed reluctant to leave her. He glanced up shyly periodically when working at the lock on the door obviously getting more and more frustrated but his failure. 

Eventually he gives up and tries forcing the door. He is powerful, telekinesis is not a common power among their people. But it doesn't work and an alarm starts blaring. Her son looks panicked and he begins beating at the door pane with a heavy red cylinder. But it is still too thick, too strong and the announcement seems to be doing a countdown which can be a good thing. She wants him to leave, she wants him to be safe, she has seen him again before she dies and honestly the idea of death is almost a relief. But she needs him to be safe before she goes. But she can’t tell him, he doesn't understand, she can not speak and she can not reach him with her mind.

Another man rushes into the room outside her cell grabbing at her some and shouting at him. He looks similar to the soldier man who walks around imperiously but his colouring is darker compared to that man's very pale countenance. There are other differences too, this young man’s face is kind and his dark eyes are scared. He grabs her son and spins him away. He is telling her son that they need to run. 

Her son shouts something about family and something about not loving this young man. It is a lie, she can feel her son’s psyche, her abilities clearer and easier to reach for the first time in a very very long time. There is a crack in the glass, just enough for her to reach out. 

She places her palm to the crack and reaches out to him. He turns startled eyes brimming with unshed tears he reaches back, placing his hand against hers. His mind is hurt, confused, so lost and scared. He had spent so long waiting and looking for his family. 

He tries to communicate but is clumsy. It's the same question “how do i know you?” but she can tell that he is realising. He loves her, she can feel it, he missed her, he had wanted to see her again with every fibre of his body but hadn't even known where to look. 

She feeds her own love and longs back to him. She tells him how much she missed him, how proud she is that he is as clever and strong as he is. She tells him how happy she is to have seen him again. And pushes regret and the urge to run into him. I want you to be safe. She tells him.

He realises and grabs physically at the young man, he reaches out physically too but the young man is human and can not feel it. She feels a small subconscious stab of her sons disappointment when this human does not reach him back but she doesn't think that her son really realises that. 

She watches him sadly as he glances at her, he is regretful, shocked and horrified. But he will do what she asked because she is his mother.

One last look and then he is running. 

She closes her eyes and tried not to cry. She is strangely sad. For years she has longed for an end of her suffering but now seeing her living son she wants to live. She wants to know about his life, she wants to know about this young man who he loves and who loves him in return. She wants but can not have. 

She closes her eyes as the flames spark concentrating on two faces. One is her son as a child and the other is her son’s adult face. 

She dies with a smile on her face.


End file.
